


Nečekaný výlet

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Thief Magnus Bane
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec a Simon vyrazí na dětský tábor jako výpomoc. Jenže události se zvrtnou a Alec prožije nečekané dobrodružství
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nečekaný výlet

**Author's Note:**

> Veškeré chyby jsou mé vlastní. Doufám, že i tak si povídku užijete

Alec vystoupil z auta vzápětí ho následoval Simon. "Kámo, tohle budou senzační prázdniny," poplácal Alecovi po rameni. "Sice nevím, jak tě napadlo upsat nás na dětský tábor. Ale věřím, že si to užijeme."  
"Na tyhle prázdniny nezapomeneme," mrkl na něj Simon a přehodil si tašku přes rameno i Alec vytáhl z kufru svoji krosnu. "Pánové Lightwood a Lewis?" Zajímala se černoška, když k nim došla. "Ano," přikývli oba. "Jsem Catarina Loss. Můžete mi říkat Cat. Mám na starosti ubytování a jsem tu za zdravotní sestru.""Já jsem Simon a tohle je Alec."

Taška se žuchnutím dopadla na zem a vzápětí jí následovalo žuchnutí těla. Magnus sebral tašku a dal se na útěk. "Sakra!" Zaklel, když v dálce zaslechl štěkot psů a policejní hlídku. Mysli, Bane. Mysli! Utíkal lesem, když narazil na osadu. No osadu, spíš tábor. Už v něm byl klid. Jen několik lidí, ještě posedávalo kolem ohně. Magnuse napadlo se mezi ně nenápadně vetřít. Když všechno půjde dobře, policie ani nezjistí, že tu jsem.

Oddílový vedoucí a instruktoři ještě seděli kolem ohně a probírali plán na druhý den. Když se vedle Aleca někdo posadil. Ten se na něj nechápavě podíval. "Omlouvám se za zdržení. Měl jsem technický problémy," vymlouval se Magnus a doufal, že táborníci mu na to skočí. "Nic se neděje," mávla nad tím rukou hlavní vedoucí. "A tvoje jméno?"  
"Jsem Magnus."

Policie doběhla do tábora. Měli štěstí, nějací lidé ještě seděli kolem ohně. "Promiňte," odkašlal si jeden z policistů. Magnus když uviděl ztuhnul a odvrátil tvář. "Honíme tu po lese zloděje a někde se nám ztratil. Tak by nás zajímalo, jestli jste neviděli něco podezřelého?""Nikoho jsme neviděli, pane..." Odpověděla hlavní vedoucí. "Luke Garroway," představil se policista. "Šéfe," oslovil Luka jeden z policistů, co obcházel společnost. "Tady ten odpovídá našemu popisu." V Magnusovi zatrnulo. Tohle nebylo dobrý. A on do basy nepůjde. Ledaže... Omluvně se usmál na Aleca, který se na něj nechápavě podíval. Načež ho chytil za paži a surově ho vytáhl na nohy. "Hej, co to děláš?!" Vyjekl Alec, vzápětí měl ale hlavěň pistole přitisknutou ke spánku. "Výborně, hoši! Máte mě!" Ušklíbl se Magnus. "Pusť mě!" Snažil se mu vykroutit Alec. "Teď mě hezky necháte jít. Nebo ho odprásknu!" Couval a táhl Aleca s sebou k zaparkovaným autům. "Nech mě jít!"  
"Drž hubu!" Okřikl ho Magnus. "Bane, nechte ho jít!" Mířil na něj Luke služební zbraní. "A kde by v tom byla zábava? Když ho nechám jít, zatknete mě! Takhle jsem ve výhodě."  
"Je v tom nevinně."  
"Smůla." Ušklíbl se Magnus. Magnus ke svému štěstí našel odemčené auto s klíčkama v zapalování. "Když nás v klidu necháte. Nic se mu nestane! Nastup si!" Postrčil Magnus Aleca hlavní na sedadlo spolujezdce. Alec naprázdno polkl a posadil se. "Hodnej!" Obešel Magnus auto. Posadil se na místo řidiče a ujel pryč.

"Udělal jste blbost, víte o tom?" Zeptal se Alec roztřeseným hlasem. "Drž hubu, ti říkám!" Zavrčel jeho směrem Magnus. "Jste ve velkým průšvihu!" Než se Alec nadál ucítil tupou ráno do zátylku od pažby pistole a ztratil vědomí. "Lepší!" Ulevil si Magnus. Zajel na lesní cestu, Aby se převlékl.

Alec začal pomalu přicházet k vědomí. Několikrát zamrkal a otevřel oči. Jeho ruce byly pevně přistoutány k držáku nade dveřmi a pusu měl přelepenou kobercovou lepící páskou. "Promiň, za to nepohodlí. Ale moc jsi žvanil," ušklíbl se Magnus.

Magnusovi se rozezvonil telefon. "Ragnore, zdravím tě kamaráde."Máš co jsem chtěl?!"Jasně. Mám to v autě."Skvěle. Sejdeme se v na domluveném místě. Za několik dní. Detaily ti pošlu."Jasně. Ale mám tu drobnej problém." Podíval se koutkem oka po Alecovi. Jakej?!  
"Nešlo to tak úplně podle plánu. Policie mi byla v patách."  
Vyklop to, Bane!  
"Musel jsem vzít rukojmí! Abych se odtamtud vůbec dostal." Magnus si koutkem oka všiml, jak Alec protočil očima. Magnusi! Zařval Ragnor v telefonu. Znáš pravidla! Rychlá loupež a pryč! O únosech a rukojmích nikdy nebyla řeč  
!"Já vím, musel jsem improvizovat."  
Tak s tou svojí malou zátěží si poraď sám! Já s tím nechci mít společnýho. Než se zbavíš rukojmí, nemáme spolu o čem mluvit! A zavěsil. "Sakra!" Zaklel Magnus.

Lightwoodovi a jejich tři děti seděli v jídelně dětského tábora. "Jak to myslíte, že ho Bane unesl?!" Řval Robert po svých podřízených. "Měli jste mu v tom zabránit.""Dělali jsme co bylo v našich silách, pane," skopil hlavu Luke. "Držel ho těsně přes sebou. Nemohli jsme riskovat, že kulka zasáhne Aleca.""Najděte je! Jinak si mě nepřejte! Rozejděte se!" Přisedl si ke své ženě. "Najdeme ho. Slibuju.""Co když mu ublíží?!" Zabořila Maryse hlavu do ramena svého manžela. "Myslím, že ne. Maximálně mu půjde o peníze. Je to zloděj, ne vrah."

Magnus ladil rádio. "Co se ti nelíbí?" Hodil hlavou k Alecovi. "No dobře. Ale budeš mlčet, rozumíš mi? Nebo ho dostaneš zpátky." Slepil Alecovi pásku. "Díky," pousmál se Alec. "Co se mnou chceš dělat?"  
"To ještě nevím," pokrčil Magnus rameny. "Dochází mi benzín. Kruci. Kdo jezdí na dětskej tábor s prázdnou nádrží?" Alec trhnul rameny. Magnus minul ceduli s ukazatelem na pumpu. "Ani se nehneš! Rozumíš?!" Alec přikývl. "Chceš něco? Vodu nebo k jídlu?"  
"Cože?!""To že jsem tě unesl ještě neznamená, že tě nechám trpět hlady nebo žízní." Magnus natankoval a vešel do obchodu. Kde vzal z lednice dvě flašky vody a něco k jídlu a došel to za kasu zaplatit.

"Tak prosím!" Přitiskl hrdlo láhve k Alecovým ústům, když odbočil na osamělou lesní cestu. Několik kapek vody steklo Alecovi po bradě. "Co kdybys mě rozvázal? Nikam neuteču, slibuju."  
"Dobrej pokus," ušklíbl se Magnus. Rádio začalo hlásit zprávy.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, syn policejního prezidenta, byl včera v noci unesen známým zlodějem Magnusem Banem. Policie prosí spoluobčany o pomoc....

Magnus přepnul rádio, nemohl to dál poslouchat a podíval se na Aleca. Ten se kousal do rtu, jak potlačoval výbuch smíchu. "Ty seš Alec Lightwood? Syn policejního prezidenta?" Zeptal se ho Magnus. "Jo to jsem," přikývl Alec. "Do prdele!" Praštil Magnus frustrovaně do volantu. "To se může stát jen mě! Máš telefon?" Podíval se Magnus na Aleca. "Nemáš svůj?" Povytáhl Alec tázavě obočí. "Mám. Ale nemám v něm číslo na tvoje rodiče, chytráku!" Protočil Magnus očima. "Jo takhle. V kapse u bundy. Mimochodem, chtěl jsem ti říct, že jsem syn policejního prezidenta. Ale tys mě dřív omráčil." V tu chvíli to Magnusovi došlo, Alec mu opravdu říkal, že lítá v průšvihu. Magnus si v Alecových kontaktech našel kontakt Matka a stiskl zelené tlačítko. "No uvidíme. Hele slibuju ti, že tě pustím. Jen musím něco vyřešit."  
"Myslel jsem, že ten tvůj kumpán nechce mít s únosem a rukojmím nic společnýho."  
"Kdo říká, že tě dovezu až k Ragnorovi?" Ušklíbl se Magnus. "Pravda," přikývl Alec.

Maryse se na stole rozezvonil telefon. Rychle po něm sáhla. Když uviděla, kdo jí volá. Okamžitě hovor přijala. "Alecu?!" I ostatní v místnosti byli na nohou. Je tady! Odpověděl Magnus. "Je v pořádku? Prosím nechte mě s ním promluvit.  
"Maminka tě chce k telefonu...Urychli to!" V telefonu luplo a ozval se Alecův hlas. Mami!"Alecu, miláčku. Díky bohu...Jsi v pořádku, zlato?"  
Jsem.  
"Neboj se, táta s Lukem na tom dělají. Brzy budeš doma."  
Tak jste ho slyšela! Ušklíbl se v telefonu Magnus. "Co chcete, pane Bane?  
Dejte si to na hlasitej odposlech! Přikázal Magnus. A Maryse tak učinila. Lightwoode, Garrowayi vím, že posloucháte! Chci bezpečný průjezd do Ohia a mladýmu Lightwoodovi se nic nestane! Tam ho někde nechám. Nebude vědět, kde je a kam dál mířím já. A až budu někde hodně daleko. Tak vám zavolám, abyste si ho vyzvedli. Berete?!  
"Vy parchante!" Zařval Robert do telefonu.  
No jak chcete, pane policejní prezidente. Taky bych mu mohl omylem prohnat kulku hlavou!  
"Ne, prosím. Neubližujte mu. Přijímáme vaše podmínky."  
Výborně. Sbohem.

Magnus položil telefon a podíval se na Aleca. "Připraven na malý výlet?"  
"Mám snad na výběr?" Protočil Alec očima. "No vlastně máš. Můžeš zůstat, tak jak seš. Nebo tě můžu rozvázat ale uvidím náznak snahy o útěk a můžeš jet v bezvědomí svázanej v kufru."  
"Beru tu druhou možnost. Slibuju, že neuteču." Magnus přikývl a rozvázal Alecovi ruce. Ten si je promnul. "Děkuju.""Neděkuj."

Kolem poledne Magnus zastavil u rychlýho občerstvení. "Vyber si na co máš chuť. Ale o nic se nepokoušej." Postrčil ho Magnus směrem ke stánku. "Chápu, že jsi zvyklej na lepší. Ale nemůžu mezi lidi." Alec protočil očima a vybral si dvojitej hamburger a velký hranolky. "Ale?" Zvedl Magnus obočí. "Kdo ví, jak mě dál budeš tejrat hlady."  
"Slíbil jsem tvý mámě, že jsi a že budeš v pořádku. Takže umírat hlady se nebude."

"Když tu máme takovou pohodu," zasmál se Magnus. "Co vlastně dělá tvoje máma?"  
"Opravdu sis vybral špatně. Moje matka je právnička."  
"Kruci. Ta mě obhajovat asi nebude." Alec se rozesmál. "To asi ne. Ale jestli tě to uklidní, tak nesmí ani mě. Kvůli střetu zájmů."  
"Máš v plánu mě udat?" Zvedl Magnus obočí. "Možná. Ještě nevím. Vlastně si to užívám."  
"Cože?" Zeptal se nevěřícně Magnus. To je snad poprvé co slyší, že unesený si svůj únos užívá. "Slyšel jsi správně," přikývl Alec. "Rodinná situace není zrovna procházka růžovým sadem," uhnul Alec pohledem a zahleděl se z okna. "Co se stalo, jestli se můžu zeptat?" Zajímal se Magnus. "Naši mě nenávidí."  
"Vypadali ustaraně," nevěřil Magnus vlastním uším. V telefonu Maryse Lightwoodová zněla, jakože umírá strachy. "Jo protože jsi mě unesl. Jinak si asi říkají, že je dobře že vypadl."  
"Proč?"  
"Nevzali dobře fakt, že jsem gay."  
"Ty jsi gay?!" Zeptal se překvapeně Magnus. Alec po něm švihl vražedným pohledem. "Tak jsem to nemyslel," omlouval se Magnus. "Protože já jsem bi. Spíš mě to překvapilo, v dobrým slova smyslu. Mrzí mě to."  
"Co?!" Otočil k němu Alec hlavu. "Že tvoji rodiče se chovají takhle."  
"To nic a co tvoje rodina?" Magnus chvíli mlčel a sledoval silnici před sebou. Alec pomalu začínal litovat, že se zeptal. "Moje máma spáchala sebevraždu, když jsem byl dítě," prolomil Magnus ticho. "Magnusi, to mě moc mrzí," omlouval se Alec. "Neměl jsem se ptát."  
"To je dobrý," zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. "A můj táta o mě nestál. Takže jsem skončil v Dětským domově a od osmnácti jsem žil na ulici. Abych se uživil, začal jsem krást. Pak jsem potkal Ragnora a spadli jsme do kriminální činnosti spolu." Alec mlčel a sledoval ubíhající krajinu. "Nemusíš mě litovat nebo tak něco. Ty máš alespoň někoho, kdo o tebe stojí. Já nemám nikoho."  
"To je mi líto. Ale myslím, že jedinej kdo o mě doopravdy stojí jsou moji sourozenci."  
"Máš sourozence?" Otočil se na něj Magnus. "Jo. Sestru a dva bráchy," přikývl Alec. "Jestli jsou tak krásní jako ty, tak to aby se Lightwoodovi pořídili brokovnici." Alec se na Magnuse otočil a nevěřícně na něj zíral. Můj únosce o mě právě prohlásil, že jsem krásnej! "Tak to jsi ještě neviděl, Jace," zamumal Alec polohlasně. "Tvůj brácha?" Zeptal se Magnus. "Nevlastní. Naši ho adoptovali, poté co jeho rodiče umřeli při nehodě."  
"Nemáš jejich fotky?" Snažil se Magnus udržet konverzaci. "Někde ano," vytáhl Alec z kapsy peněženku. Magnus zastavil na kraji silnice. Alec mu podal společnou fotku. "Pěkná rodina," podíval se Magnus na Aleca. "Dík. To je moje sestra Izzy, malej brácha Max a tohle je Jace," ukázal Alec na blonďáka. "Můj typ to zrovna není. Přímo to z něj řve....Jsem hetero, holky pojďte!" Ušklíbl se Magnus a Alec se rozesmál. "Myslím, že jsi to vystihl. Když není tvůj typ, tak kdo je tvůj typ? Jestli teda nevadí, že se ptám. Chápu, že je to osobní otázka."  
"Neomlouvej se," zavrtěl Magnus hlavou. "Zrovna v tuhle chvíli. Vysokej, černý vlasy, lískový oči." Alec se málem udusil slinou. "Proč?!"  
"Alexandře, copak to nevidíš? Mohl jsem si kolem toho ohně vybrat kohokoliv, ale já si vybral tebe. Jsi krásný. Nebyla to náhoda, že jsem si vybral tebe. Zalíbil ses mi."  
"Já?!" Nevěřil Alec vlastním uším. "Ano ty," přikývl Magnus. "Mám návrh. Spaní v autě není tak pohodlný, jak se zdá. Co si najít nějaký zapadlý motel?"  
"Myslel jsem, že nemůžeš mezi lidi."  
"To sice ne. Ale trocha improvizace nikdy neuškodí," mrkl na něj Magnus.

"Co víme, Luku?" Zeptal se Robert, když stáli nad mapou Spojených Států. "Že Bane míří do Ohia. Nevíme sice přesně kam, ale mohli bychom ho dostat na hranicích," odpověděl Luke. "Přesně tak. Chytíme Banea a Alec se bezpečně vrátí domů. Tak na co čekáte?! Dostaňte ho!" Rozkázal Robert.

"Hraj se mnou," otočil se Magnus na Aleca, když vystoupili před nevábně vypadajícím motelem. "Myslíš, že ještě funguje?" Zeptal se pochybovačně Alec. "Tenhle spíš vypadá, že se každou chvíli rozpadne."  
"Alexandře, jdeme!" Popadl ho Magnus za paži. "Au!" Vyjekl Alec. "Promiň," omlouval se Magnus. Vešli do motelu a zamířili k recepci, za kterou seděl otrávený recepční. "Dobrý den, máte volný dvoulůžkový pokoj?" Usmíval se Magnus. "Je k dispozici pouze jednolůžko nebo pokoj s manželskou postelí."  
"Bereme manželskou postel, že lásko?" Drbl Magnus do Aleca. "Jistě," přikývl Alec. "Manželská postel nám vyhovuje."  
"Tady máte klíče!" Hodil recepční klíče na stůl. "Pak to po sobě koukejte uklidit, nadrženci!" Alec se chystal něco odpovědět, ale Magnus ho začal strkat ke schodišti.

Pokoj vypadal dost nevábně. Jako z nějakýho hodně špatnýho hororu. "V tomhle mám jako vydržet?!" Nakrčil Alec nos. "Nemyslím, si že máš zrovna na výběr," ušklíbl se Magnus. "Jestli jsi náhodou nezapomněl. Jsi rukojmí, nemůžeš si vybírat. Plus je to jenom jedna noc. To zvládneš." Alec přikývl a posadil se na postel. A zkusil jak je pružná. Pod jeho váhou zavrzala. "Nemyslím si, že ta postel vydrží," zapochyboval. "Neboj, postel je celá tvoje. Vyspím se na zemi," zazubil se Magnus. "Dopřeju ti pohodlí. A teď mi dej ruku."  
"Na co?" Nechápal Alec. "Prostě mi dej ruku!" Chytil ho Magnus za paži a z kapsy u bundy vytáhl pouta a připoutal Aleca za jednu ruku k posteli. "Co to děláš?" Zacukal Alec pouty. "Nevěřím ti! Jdu sehnat něco k jídlu. Tak buď hodnej a čekej!"

Alec chvíli marně zápasil s pouty. Načež to vzdal a padl na postel. Skvělý! Prostě skvělý! Asi po půl hodině se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel Magnus s taškama. "Musel jsem do města, tady v tomhle podniku ani nevaří." Alec se vytáhl volnou rukou do sedu. "Tady," podal mu Magnus krabičku s jídlem. "Dobrou chuť."  
"Dobrou chuť," odpověděl Alec. Jedli v tichosti, zdálky k nim doléhal zvuk projíždějících aut. "Tady," zvedl se Magnus z rozvrzané židle, která vypadala, že taky dlouho nevydrží. "Teče ti tu omáčka." Setřel jí prstem a zahleděl se do lískových očí před ním. Alec naprázdno polkl, ani odtáhnout se nemohl. "Co...Co..." Magnus na nic nečekal a přitiskl svoje rty, na ty Alecovy. Ten se ho jednou rukou snažil odstrčit. "Nebraň se," zašeptal Magnus mezi polibky. "Vím, že to chceš taky." A znovu ho políbil. Alec mu nejistě začal polibky oplácet. "Tys ještě nikoho neměl?" Zajímal se Magnus. "Ne," zavrtěl Alec hlavou. "Dlouho jsem to skrýval a když jsem s tím vyšel ven, tak..."  
"To je mi líto," pohladil ho Magnus po tváři. "Mohl bys to udělat znovu?" Zeptal se Alec. "Co? Políbit tě?" Alec stydlivě přikývl. "Jistě." Přitiskl Magnus svoje rty na ty Alecovy. Alec si ho volnou rukou přitáhl blíž a začal mu polibky oplácet. "Učíte se rychle, pane Lightwoode.""Asi," připustil Alec. "Jen s tou přivázanou rukou je to trochu nepraktický." Magnus z kapsy kalhot vytáhl klíček a odemkl Alecova pouta. "Lepší?"  
"Lepší," přikývl Alec. Magnus ho povalil na postel a začal ho líbat na krku a rukama mu zajel pod tričko. Nepřestával ho líbat. Jeho prsty mapovaly Alecův hrudník. Magnus odolával touze přetáhnout Alecovi tričko přes hlavu. Všechno bylo pro Aleca nové a on nechtěl udělat nic, co by mladý muž před tím nechtěl. Už takhle ho táhne proti jeho vůli. "Proč jsi přestal?" Zeptal se Alec tichým hlasem. Magnus se mu podíval do očí. Připomněly mu Bambiho. Malého bezbranného kolouška. "Seš si jistý, že to chceš?" Alec se kousl do rtu a přikývl. "Alexandře, sice jsem dělal spoustu jednorázovek. Ale tohle je něco jinýho..."  
"Ale říkal jsi, že se ti líbím."  
"To ano," připustil Magnus. "Právě proto. To nemůžu udělat. Navíc si představ, svýho tátu. Jak by řádil, kdyby se dozvěděl, že kriminálník šukal jeho syna."  
"Nezáleží mi na tom. Ať si klidně řve."  
"Nejde to, Alexandře. Ne kvůli tobě, jemu. Ale kvůli mně, kvůli mýmu přesvědčení." Alec přikývl. "Promiň." Magnus zavrtěl hlavou. "Neomlouvej se.""Bude stačit, když si k tobě přilehnu a obejmu tě?""Bude," odpověděl Alec. Magnus si přilehl k Alecovi a jednou rukou ho objal kolem pasu. "Dobrou noc, Alexandře."  
"Dobrou noc, Magnusi." Přitiskl se k němu Alec. "Um,...Magnusi?"  
"Ano?" Sklonil k němu hlavu. "Asi nemám čekat, že až se ráno probudím, ty tady budeš."  
"Tím tu svou krásnou hlavičku netrap, dobře?" Políbil ho Magnus do vlasů.

Alec se probudil. Ještě chvíli lenošil se zavřenýma očima. Když se k němu přitisklo druhé tělo, otevřel oči a otočil se. "Dobré ráno," usmál se Magnus. "Dobré ráno," odpověděl Alec. "Ale co tady děláš?" Zeptal se nechápavě. "Chtěl jsem se nad ránem vyplížit to je pravda. Ale nechtělo se mi opouštět postel," pokrčil Magnus rameny. "Navíc krásně hřeješ. Přece neopustím takový sexy kamínka," políbil ho Magnus na špičku nosu. "Ale ten tvůj společník říkal, že s únosem nechce mít nic společnýho," namítl Alec. "K Ragnorovi je to ještě kus cesty. Takže je ještě spousta míst, kde bych tě mohl vyložit," pokrčil Magnus rameny. "Mezitím. Co by s řekl snídani?"  
"Skvělý nápad!" Rozzářil se Alec. "Umírám hlady."

Cestou se zastavili v malém bistru. Vešli dovnitř, čímž upoutali pozornost lidí, kteří už tam seděli. Magnus mohl jen doufat, že všechno proběhne v klidu. Když někdo vykříkl. "To je on! To je Magnus Bane! Ten zločinec!" Do hajzlu! Zaklel v duchu Magnus. "Jste si jistá?" Zajímal se pokladní. "Ano jsem," přikývla žena. "Viděla jsem ho ráno ve zprávách a ten druhý to je Alexander Lightwood. Ten unesený." Alec se podíval na Magnuse. Co budeme dělat? Naznačil. "Hele lidi, ,nechci nikomu ublížit," couval Magnus ke dveřím. "Chtěl jsem se jen v klidu najíst. Se svou milou společností. No uznejte sami, přece ho nebudu týrat hlady."  
"Zavolejte policii!" Vykřikl někdo další. "Jestli chceš domů. Máš možnost," střelil Magnus pohledem k Alecovi. A tryskem opustil bistro. "Hej!" Vyjekl Alec. Omluvně se usmál na dav a vyběhl z bistra.

Magnus se snažil nastartovat. Rozhodně nechtěl být ušlapán běsnícím davem, když se dveře spolujezdce otevřely a dovnitř vklouzl Alec. "Co tady děláš?" Zeptal se nevěřícně Alec. "Nechce se mi domů. Takže na to šlápni!"  
"Já myslel, že období vzdoru máš za sebou.""Nikdy jsi neslyšel o tom, že chlapi jsou v pubertě do smrti?" Ušklíbl se Alec. "Šlápni na to! Než nás ušlape běsnící dav.""Jak si Jeho Veličenstvo přeje!" Sešlápl Magnus pedál plynu až podlaze. "Jeho Veličenstvo, to je novinka," pousmál se Alec. "Zas si na to nezvykej!" Vyplázl Magnus jazyk. "To by mě ani nenapadlo," oplatil mu Alec.

Luke zvedl zvonící telefon. Maryse s Robertem byli na nohou. "Prosím vás, mluvte pomaleji...Že u vás byl Bane?....Cože udělal?....Dobře, děkuji vám...Nashledanou." Luke zavěsil a podíval se po starostlivých rodičích. "To byl majitel bistra Red Horse, tady je jeho adresa." Podal Luke Robertovi papírek s adresou. "Bane se tam ukázal i s Alecem."  
"Takže je v pořádku?" Strachovala se Maryse. "Podle toho co majitel tvrdil, tak Alec byl naprosto v pořádku."  
"Díky bohu," ulevila si Maryse. "Takže si pro něj jedeme!" Rozkázal Robert. "To bude trochu problém," pousmál se nevinně Luke. "Jakej?!" Nechápal Robert. "Můj syn je v bezpečí v bistru a Banea ať vezmou všichni čerti. Já ho jednou dostanu."  
"Alec není v bezpečí v bistru," odpověděl Luke. "A kde tedy je?" Nechápala Maryse. "Utekl spolu s Banem."  
"COŽE?!" Zařval Robert.

"Tohle není jen fáze vzdoru. O co skutečně jde, Alexandře?" Nechápal Magnus, proč se k němu Alec připojil, když si mohl v bistru počkat na policii a jít domů. "Utekl jsem na dětský tábor protože mě fakt nebaví poslouchat ty jejich kecy, že je to jen fáze a že mě to přejde. Jasně, moji sourozenci mi chybí a stýská se mi po nich."  
"To se nechceš vrátit ani kvůli nim? Určitě o tebe mají strach."  
"Trochu jsme se před mým odjezdem nepohodli. Nemohli pochopit, proč utíkám. Proč to nechci řešit. Já to řeším, sakra! Od doby co jsem se vyoutoval. Odešel jsem, protože jsem si chtěl vyléčit pocuchaný nervy. Ještě se necítím, na to abych čelil vlastní rodině." Magnus chápavě přikývl a zbytek cesty mlčeli.

Luke s Robertem vešli do bistra. "Dobrý den, jsem detektiv Luke Garroway, pracuju na případu Magnuse Banea. Tohle je Robert Lightwood, otec unenesného."  
"Moc uneseně nevypadal," vrtěl hlavou pokladní. "Co tím myslíte?" Zeptal se Robert. "Spíš se chovali jako kamarádi než jako únosce a rukojmí," přikyvovala žena u dveří. "Kterým směrem odjeli? To nevíte?""Ukážu vám to," zvedl se pokladní a vyšel s oběma muži z bistra.

"Seš si jistej, že po tom bistru je motel dobrej nápad?" Zapochyboval Alec. "Třeba budeme mít štěstí a nemají tu televizi nebo rádio," pokrčil Magnus rameny. Vešli dovnitř a zamířili na recepci. "Dobrý večer, s přítelem hledáme klidné a tiché ubytování. Měli jsme dlouhou cestu a jsme unavení," usmíval se falešně Magnus. "Jistě," přikývla dívka za recepcí. "Tady to je,jedna manželská postel. Užijte si to."Alec musel potlačit protočení očí. "Taková milá, mohl poprosit ještě o něco?""Jistě, pane.""Kdyby nám někdo na pokoj doručil láhev šampaňského, bylo by to skvělý.""Jistě, pane."

"Div se z tebe neposrala," zamumlal Alec, když vešli na pokoj. "Zaslechl jsem ve tvém hlase náznak žárlivosti, Alexandře?" Zvedl Magnus pobaveně obočí. "Proč bych měl žárlit? Ani tě neznám. Znám tě kolik? Tři dny?" Ohradil se Alec. "Pojď sem, ty žárlivče!" Přitáhl si ho Magnus do polibku. "Já ne...ummm." Alec mu začal polibky oplácet. Když je vyrušilo zaklepání na dveře. "Vida, šampaňské je tady." Magnus došel otevřít dveře, po chvíli se vrátil s flaškou a dvěma skleničkami. Rozlil ho do skleniček a nenápadně z kapsy vytáhl kapky na spaní, které ukradl při odhlašování v předchozím motelu z lékárničky. Bylo na čase s Alecem rozloučit. Lámalo to mu to srdce. Ale věděl, že to musí udělat. Skleničku s uspávadlem pak podal Alecovi. "Takže na co?" Zeptal se Alec. "Na to jak jsi úžasný. Jsi to nejlepší rukojmí jakýho se mi mohlo dostat a na tenhle výlet," navrhl Magnus. Skleničky o sebe zacinkaly. Magnus po očku sledoval Aleca. Ty léky v kombinaci s alkoholem by měly fungovat rychle. " Co je?" Zeptal se Alec. "Nic," usmál se Magnus. "Že tak díváš."  
"Přemýšlel jsem, jestli tě mám políbit." Naposled."Tak nad tím nepřemýšlej a udělej to." Přitiskl Alec svoje rty na ty Magnusovy. "Ten šampus je nějakej silnej, rychle mi jde do hlavy," odtáhl se Alec. "Je trochu silnějši," připustil Magnus, aby nevzbudil podezření. "Asi..Asi teď usnu."  
"Tak spinkej," polibil ho Magnus na spánek. Alec se položil na postel a zavřel oči. "Dobrou noc, Alexandře."  
"Dobrou," zamumlal Alec ospale. Magnus ještě chvíli počkat. V kapse našel propisku a na motelové menu napsal Alecovi vzkaz. Vydal se ke dveřím, ještě se u nich otočil. "Sbohem, Alexandře. Je mi to líto."

Magnus seběhl schody. Recepční otevřela jedno oko. "Nemůžete spát?" Zajímala se. "Nemůžu usnout. Tak se jdu nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu."  
"Váš přítel?"  
"Můj přítel vždycky jak lehne tak spí, nevím jak to dělá," zasmál se Magnus. Vyšel ze dveří a zamířil k autu. Dojel do vedlejší městečka a zastavil u první telefonní budky.Robertovi se rozezvonil telefon. "Lightwood," představil se. Tady Bane, ozvalo se z druhé strany.  
"Kde je můj syn?!" Vyštěkl Robert do telefonu. Je v pořádku. Jak jsem slíbil, zavolám vám, kde si ho můžete vyzvednout. Motel U Rose, pokoj 15. Mějte se hezky, pane Lightwoode.  
"Jednoho dne, tě dostanu Bane! Pak budeš litovat!" V telefonu se ozval zavěšovací tón.  
"Litovat budu, pane Lightwoode," povzdechl si Magnus a vydal se zpátky k autu. "Lituji jedině toho, že jsem nechal vašeho syna se do mě zamilovat. A pak jsem mu zlomil srdce."

Aleca na tváři polehtaly sluneční paprsky. Přetáhl si peřinu před hlavu. Načež jí skopal k nohám a otevřel oči. Byl sám. Po Magnusovi nebyla ani stopa. "On odešel, nechal mě tu." Jediným důkazem, že tu byli spolu. Byly dvě skleničky od šampaňského. Pak si Alec všiml na stole popsaného kusu papíru. Vstal a došel si ho přečíst.

Drahý Alexandře,až se ráno probudíš, už tam nebudu. Bylo to s tebou fajn, ale všechno musí jednou skončit. Neměj mi to, prosím za zlé. Ty se pro život na útěku nehodíš. Jsi muž z lepší rodiny, můžeš mít všechno na světě. To já ti dát nemůžu. Vím, že ani s tebou se život nemazlí. Postav se tomu čelem a bojuj!Budeš mi scházet Alexandře Gideone Lightwoode. Jak jsem říkal večer, byl jsi naprosto úžasné rukojmí. Opatruj se a sbohem!  
Tvůj Magnus

PS: Z tvojí peněženky jsem si ukradl tvojí adresu. Třeba to není sbohem!

PS2: Miluji tě!

Alec si po dočtení povzdechl. Chápal to. Podvědomě to tušil, že ho Magnus opustí. Už v tom bistru. Takže byla jen otázka času, kdy sem vtrhne policie v čele s jeho tátou. A budou hledat Magnuse. Ale ten to řekl jasně, že ho někde nechá a až odjede někam daleko, teprve policii řekne, kde Alec je.

Recepční ze spánku vytrhl příchod policie. Nechápala co tu chtějí. "Pokoj 15, kde je?" Zajímal se jeden z policistů. "Po schodech nahoru, na konci chodby vpravo," odpověděla.

Alec tak tak stačil schovat vzkaz od Magnuse. Když do pokoje vpadla policie! "Alecu!" Hrnul se k němu Robert. "Neublížil ti?""Nic mi neudělal," zavrtěl Alec hlavou. "Jsem tak rád, že jsi v pořádku. Máma šílí strachy.""Jestli hledáte, Banea. Tak tady není," ušklíbl se Alec, když míjel policisty. "A kde je?" Zeptal se jeden z nich. "Nevím, nestačil jsem se ho zeptat." I kdybych to věděl, neřekl bych vám to!

Vítání doma se neobešlo bez slziček, všichni byli šťastní, že Alec je doma a v bezpečí. Kromě toho Alec trávil dlouhé dny na policejní stanici, kde jim dokola musel opakovat, průběh celých tří dnů. A asi milionkrát musel zopakovat, že opravdu nemá ponětí, kde Magnus Bane je. Bylo to únavné a frustrující.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za pozornost


End file.
